The Alpha and the Omega
The Alpha and the Omega is a SPECIAL fanon episode of Ben 10.5 by The Knight of All Knights, The Son of Rigon, the Black Knight himself... Sci100. The Episode is the beginning of THE OMEGA story arc, created by Sci. Plot The Rust Bucket is driving on a desert road. It cuts to Ben messing around with the Omnitrix. As he messes around, he transforms into a strange new alien. It shows him in a strange lizard like alien. '' (Ben): Whoa! I'm Komodo! (Gwen): Komodo? As in... Komodo Dragon? (Komodo): Why not? (Gwen): Whatever, dweeb. (Komodo): You're the dweeb. (Gwen, annoyed): No, you're the dweeb. (Komodo, angry): No You're the dweeb! (Max): Guys, quiet down I can't concernate while you're fighting. ''Komodo times out to Ben as Gwen shouts at Max. (Gwen): Well can you at least tell Ben to stop? Max sighs and stares at the viewer. '' (Max): By now you'd figure that they'd stop fighting. Oh but no, they still are. (Gwen): Who are you talking to? (Max): The Audience. (Gwen): What? (Max, nervous): I mean, nothing. ''As Max is driving, suddenly a red portal opens up in front of him. Max shouts. (Max, shouting): What the?!?! Max drives the Rust Bucket into the portal, and comes out of a portal. However, the sky is dark and grey, multiple factories and skyscrapers are on the sides, and there's spaceships flying around. Gwen and Ben notice this change. (Gwen): Grandpa, what happened? (Max): A portal opened up in front of me. It appears we're still on Earth but... it looks different. Ben looks outside and sees the futurestic technology outside. '' (Ben): Awesome! Grandpa can we check it out? (Max): No Ben. ''Max looks at the screen again. '' (Max): Srsly, Ben should know by now what I will condone and won't. You know I'm right, right? (Ben): Grandpa, who are you talking to? (Max): No one, Ben. We need to pull over, and find out what the heck is going on. ''The Rust Bucket pulls over next to a warehouse, and the three get out. Suddenly, the warehouse lights turn on. The door opens and a bunch of hovering robots exit the warehouse, surround the three, and aim their weapons at them. '' (Robot): Under the orders of the OMEGA, we issue you Max Tennyson, Ben Tennyson, and Gwen Tennyson under arrest. (Ben): Wait, what? The Omega? I thought I defeated him! (Robot): Come with us. ''A hovercraft appears as the robots take the three onto the hovercraft. A red light appears under their feet. As Ben tries to lift up his leg, he discovers he is unable to. The hovercraft and robots fly away from the warehouse and the rust bucket. The robots hold each person's arms, thus Ben is unable to reach his Omnitrix. Gwen attempts to use magic, but she is shocked by the robots. '' (Robot): No magic while under custody. ''It cuts to the hovercraft flying towards a giant colosseum. As they fly towards it, they notice lighting around the giant colosseum, and the words '''OMEGA' in bold lighted letters. '' (Ben): OMEGA? As in The Omega? (Gwen, scared): Grandpa, what is all this? Where are we? (Max): I don't know Gwen. The hovercraft reaches the colosseum, where other hovercrafts are arriving and leaving. The Hovercraft docks, and the robots take the Tennysons to a tunnel. As they walk in the tunnel they see multiple robots walking down the halls and hear a group of men. '' (Man's Voice): For aiding the ALPHA in the attack of one of our armories, you are sentenced to death. (Prisioner): Please! No! NO! ''The Prisioner is dragged away by two robots from the court room ahead of them, as he screams. The robots shove Ben, Gwen, and Max into the main court room and stand guard. Two other robots appear and escort them to a section of the floor. It glows in red light, locking them in. Ben looks upwards to see The Omega, Viglax, Xilar, Charmcaster, Hex, Dr. Animo, Zombozo, Enoch, and a few other villains Ben doesn't recognize. '' (Ben): The Omega! Xilar! Vilgax! ''Vilgax sees Tennyson and appears angry. (Vilgax): What is this? Be this a trick? How did the leaders of the ALPHA get arrested without me being informed? The Omega stops him from speaking anymore, and looks at the three. (The Omega): Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, and Max Tennyson. You have been charged with treason, deception, breaking and entering, murder, among other things. (Max): If this is a trail, where are the lawyers? The Defense? And who are you? (Xilar): Maxwell, your age must be getting the better of you. But I'll help you out. We are the OMEGA. Organization for Multiple Evil Geniuses Aligned. Your guilt has already been determined, Maxwell. Now we will choose Death, or Exile. Gentlemen... and Charmcaster. (Charmcaster): Death. (Hex): Death. (Zombozo): Death. (Dr. Animo): Death. (Enoch): Death. (Unknown Villain #1): Death. (Unknown Villain #2): Death. (Unknown Villain #3): Death. (Xilar): Death. (Vilgax): Death. (The Omega): And now, you will sentenced with... Death! To you all! (Gwen): No! The Robots grab them and take them towards a room that says EXECUTION. Suddenly, a huge explosion destroys the wall next to them. A man takes out a gun and shoots down a robot while a female shoots magic at them, destroying two. The third transforms into an Aerosapien and shoots sonics at the rest of the robots nearby. (Aerosapien): Come on. Get on me. Max, Gwen, and Ben climb on the Aerosapien along with the other two people. The Aerosapien launches upwards as a robot hurries to the Court room. (Robot): OMEGA. The Tennysons have escaped. It was the ALPHA. (The Omega): Curse them. My allies, it is time we begin Project: Zeta. This must be the end of the Alpha. It cuts to the Aerosapien landing in a secret base. When they land, Ben, Max, and Gwen notice multiple agents, holographic technology, and the word ALPHA on the walls and computers. The two agents take off masks, and reveal themselves. (Alternate Gwen): Hey Gwen. (Alternate Max): You've been keeping Ben and Gwen a-okay, right? (Gwen): What? Another me? Another Grandpa? That must mean... The Aerosapien detransforms, and reveals himself to be an Alternate Ben. (Alternate Ben): We're ALPHA. Alien Logistics, Planning Heroic Adventures. (Ben, excited and shocked): What happened? (Gwen, confused): Where are we? (Alternate Ben): It's time to explain. But first, I think we need to tell you one thing. We're you from another dimension. TO BE CONTINUED!!!!! Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Alternate Ben *Alternate Gwen *Alternate Max Villians *The OMEGA **Alternate The Omega **Alternate Xilar **Alternate Vilgax **Alternate Hex **Alternate Charmcaster **Alternate Hex **Alternate Dr. Animo **Alternate Zombozo **Alternate Enoch **Alternate Unknown Villain #1 **Alternate Unknown Villain #2 **Alternate Unknown Villain #3 *Robots Aliens *Komodo (first appearence) *Sanor (alternate version) Trivia *Max breaks the fourth wall two times. *Death or Exile is based from the court scenes in TDKR Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Ben 10.5 Fan Episodes Category:User:Sci100